Users of portable electronics devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable gaming devices, etc., have increasingly relied upon these devices for various functions, ranging from telecommunications (e.g., phone calls, emails, text messages, etc.) to telling the time of day. Unfortunately, the mobile nature of these devices makes their utility dependent upon the battery power available to each device. When the battery becomes exhausted, all functionality of the device is unavailable.